Aluminum alloys are widely used, e.g., in the automotive and aerospace industries, due to a high performance-to-weight ratio, favorable corrosion resistance and other factors. Various aluminum alloys have been proposed in the past that have characteristic combinations of properties in terms of weight, strength, castability, resistance to corrosion, cost, etc. Improvements in alloys to exhibit an improved combination of properties, e.g., that render them more suitable for one or more applications, remain desirable.